My Favorite Parings
by MyInnerWeirdo
Summary: Just a fanfic containting short stories of my favorite parings, FlippyXFlaky, CuddlesXGiggles and HandyXPetunia. Reviews are much appreciated. Second Chapter: HandyXPetunia
1. Chapter 1

Flaky sat alone on the bench, in the dark, just outside the doors of the gymnasium. She was in a lovely black dress that went down to her ankles; the windows of the gymnasium flashed many different colors as a song played and people inside danced with the people they loved. It was the senior prom at the high school, and Flaky had no one to be with... The only provided light was from the full moon that hovered overhead. She really didn't care how dark it was, she was too upset to care about anything.

The doors opened, and a yellow rabbit exited the gym in a black tuxedo. He looked sympathetic as he looked down at his distraught porcupine friend. "Flaky...?"

The porcupine glanced up at him, and then continued to stare down at her feet. "Hi Cuddles...are you having fun?"

"Not when I know that my best friend is sitting here in the cold being miserable." He said, sitting down next to her. She didn't reply, as she twiddled a small piece of grass in-between her fingers. Letting out a sigh of grief, Cuddles reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. "Do you want me to call your sister? So she can take you home?"

Flaky shook her head no. "I'll be fine here; I'll go home when you're done here." She said, glumly.

"Do you at least want me to call Neon so she can come and keep you company?"

Once again, Flaky shook her head. "She's probably asleep by now."

"Will she care if we wake her up?"

"Probably not, but I still don't want to bother her."

Cuddles sighed again, and patted Flaky's back, and then entered the gymnasium, but not before shooting a quick glance to his friend. Flaky leaned back, staring up at the starlit sky. She didn't even know why she came; no one even asked her. Was it because she thought it would be fun with her friends? She tossed the piece of grass away.

Almost everyone thought of her as a freak, with the fact that no one could tell whether she was a girl or a boy, and her excessive dandruff. Burying her face in her hands, she began to cry. No one liked her, and the only people who did were two daredevils who pulled her into dangerous situations, whether it being accidental or purposefully.

"Nobody likes me..." She muttered to herself, sobbing. "I'm such a freak..."

"No..." Someone said suddenly, startling her. "You're very beautiful, Flaky." Looking up, Flaky saw the pail green army bear, Flippy, staring down at her, smiling. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

Blushing, Flaky stammered, "Hi, F-Flippy...wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"Well, I was taking a midnight stroll, and I saw you here alone. So I thought I might come over and saw hi." He said, sitting down next to her. "Why are you calling yourself a freak?"

"Because it's true...no one likes me because I look like a boy, and I have incurable dandruff!"

"Well, you don't look like a boy now...A boy can't wear a dress." Flippy pointed out, and then he paused to think. "Well, they can, but they'd look extremely weird... You, on the other hand, look gorgeous in that dress."

Flaky giggled slightly. "Thank you, Flippy." She said, forgetting about her loneliness. Flippy gazed down at her, grinning.

"Hey, Flaky, now that I'm here, do you wanna dance with me?" He asked, offering his paw to her. She froze, staring at his paw. She began to shake as she struggled to answer.

Finally, she choked out the reply. "Y-yes...I would love to dance with you..." She nervously slipped her paw into his, and he stood up with her. "But Flippy...I should warn you, I don't really know how to dance..."

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." He told her, as he wrapped one arm around her, while he still held onto Flaky's paw. Then, they started to waltz. Flaky looked up at him, her heart was racing from being so close to him.

They danced for a good twenty minutes, when finally they both got tired and decided to take a break. Flippy sat down on the bench. "You know, you're a really good dancer."

"Thank you..." Flaky said breathlessly, sitting next to him. "But its only because you helped me."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say..." Then, they both sat in silence, looking up at the stars. They could hear the music inside the gym; it was a slow song, but neither of them could tell which song it was.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Flaky asked, gazing up at the stars. Flippy looked down at her, smiling.

"Yes it is."

Just then, a loud, hyperactive voice shouted out. "Flippy and Flaky, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Nutty! Leave them alone!" Said Giggles, angrily, as she pulled the sugar high squirrel back into the gym.

"Why, when it was getting good?" Said Cuddles, before the doors closed fully.

Flaky was blushing madly, she tried to hide it, but failed miserably. Flippy looked down at her, looking slightly confused. She laughed nervously. "Heheh...that was crazy, wasn't it...?" She asked, still blushing.

Flippy shrugged. "In a way yes...but I don't really think its crazy." Flaky looked up at him.

"Why not?"

"Well...just because." He said, smiling nervously. He took her paw in his, as he leaned forward toward her.

"Flippy...?" She whispered, blushing deeper. "What are you doing...?"

"Sshh..." He shushed her, and gently pulled her into a loving kiss. She let out a small gasp, not really expecting any of this. But soon, her eyes closed as she leaned into his arms. The kiss was short, but sweet. When Flippy pulled away, they were both breathless. He continued to hold her paw, as he held her close to him.

Suddenly, Flaky began to feel very tired, her eyelids began to droop. She said, just above a whisper. "I love you...Flippy.."

Before falling asleep, she heard Flippy reply. "I love you too, Flaky."

**This shall be a story filled with parings I like...If you have any parings you want me to submit in this fic then you need only ask, but I will NOT do yaoi or yuri! (I have nothing against homosexuality, if anything I think gay/lesbian people have every right to be together, but it freaks me out). I hope you like this.**


	2. HandyXPetunia

**Okay...Sorry for the no updates on this story...and by the way, I didnt think this was very much of a pairing so I'm deciding to give it a second part. Enjoy.**

"Oh...dammit!" Handy cursed, as he tried to use a wrench to fix a leaking pipe. But, unfortunately he couldn't...he had no hands...As he tried to fix the pipe, he grunted and grumbled and made a frustrated looking face. "God! Why do I have to be an amputee!?" As he continued to struggle with the otherwise easy task, he was unaware of a blue skunk, eyeing him from afar.

"God...he's so cute when he's frustrated." Petunia said to no one in particular, sighing deeply. Suddenly, a green fox appeared from no where, playing a PSP. Petunia glared at her rival. "What are you doing here?" She asked, or rather demanded, sneering at her. Neon gave her a quizzical look.

"Geez, Petunia! Can't a fox just walk down the middle of the road aimlessly while playing a video game?! Is that such a crime!?"

"Well...I guess not...Sorry...I've just been a little on edge--" Petunia said, only to be cut off by Neon.

"Whoa, whoa wait...did you just apologize to me...? ME?! Of all people...?"

"Yeah...I might hate you, but snapping at people I hate for no reason is something I don't do."

"Tell that to Flaky." Neon said, getting a look of disgust. "What are you doing anyways? Looking at boys?"

"Yeah..."

Neon followed Petunia's gaze, seeing the amputated beaver who was still struggling with the pipe. She snickered, slightly, but not in a mocking way. Petunia glared down at her. She put her PSP in her pocket, and put her arm around Petunia's shoulder. "You should date him." She said, grinning.

"Why should I take advise from Nature's Grade A trickster?" Petunia asked, making Neon glare at her.

"Because, this Grade A trickster is also Natures Grade C match maker...and its Grade D hunter but that's not the point! The point is I think your perfect for him, hands down..." Neon paused, her eyes wide. "...His...name is...Handy...and he...has no...hands..." Then Neon busted out with laughter. "His name is HANDY!! I just got that! HAHAHA!!" She turned, walking away while holding her sides, unable to speak anymore because she was laughing so hard.

Petunia groaned, rolling her eyes at Neon. She took Neon's advise for once, and ran up to Handy. "Hi...um..." She said, but was cut off by Handy.

"Was Neon laughing at me?" He asked, turning to the skunk.

"No...she wasn't laughing at _you_, she was laughing at your _name_..." She emphasized, and then continued, "Um...Handy...I was just...wondering...if you wanted...to...go out on a...date...sometime...? Please?"

Handy's expression of frustration turning into one of nervousness. "...Um...sure...why not? How about tomorrow night...at nine...?"

"...Okay...!" Then, Petunia turned and walked back to her house, thinking _Wow, maybe that fox isn't so bad after all..._

The next morning, Petunia was hanging out with her best friend Giggles near the bus stop, talking about a certain red porcupine. "Spreading the untrue rumor that Flaky likes Flippy can't be all that bad!"

"I don't know Petunia...it sounds a little mean..." Giggles said to her, then she thought to herself _Considering the fact that the 'untrue rumor' IS true..._ "And I'm not sure how that green fox will take it when she figures out what you're planning to do..."

"Trust me, it'll be hilarious!" Petunia exclaimed, sounding proud of herself. Then, she heard a low growl, and then the threatening voice of a fourteen year old.

"_What _will be _hilarious_?" Came the few words that sent chills down Petunia's spine. Petunia looked and saw Neon, looking pissed off. There was a look in her eyes that clearly said, _Just because I was nice to you yesterday, doesn't mean I'll be nice to you today...especially if your plans include my friend..._

"Oh uh...Nothing, we're just planning something. For a friend. Yeah that's it..." Petunia looked down at her feet, hoping the fox would believe it. Just then, a semi roared by, and she heard Giggles' loud shriek. Petunia looked up, seeing Neon covered in her friends blood, as the fox stared at the passing semi. Thinking that it was Neon who pushed Giggles in front of the truck, Petunia spun around and ran. "AHHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SHE'S GONE MAD!! THE FOX HAS GONE MAD!!" She yelled, when out of Neon's hearing range.

Suddenly, she tripped over something large, and dark orange. She hit the ground with a 'thud'. She ground, while face first on the hard, cold concrete. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trip you!" Came the voice of the person who had accidentally tripped her. "I'd help you up, but I can't...I have no hands..."

"Handy?" She said, immediately getting up. She turned to look at him.

"Yeah...I guess you tripped over my tail while I was fixing someone's plumbing..." He said, laughing nervously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...OH GOD!! DIRT!!" Then, Petunia once again screamed and ran away, with her hands waving in the air.

Handy looked in total awe, as Petunia ran around in circles, freaking out over a spot of dirt. _God, she's pretty._ He thought. "Hey, Petunia..." He said. Petunia didn't hear, as she continued to run around in circles, screaming her head off. Then, she disappeared around a corner; Handy shrugged the outburst off, and went back to his job.


End file.
